This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To determine whether the changes in D2-like dopamine receptor availability in the striatum due to acute alcohol consumption differ in A1+ and A1- social drinkers and changes in self-reported mood during alcohol consumption are related to the change in D2 like dopamine receptor availability in A1+ and A1- social drinkers.